Adam the Llama
Adam The Llama is a player of Engbland and Leavethepool. He formerly played at Scousehampton and Jason Bournemouth. Character He is a llama with orange fur. His torso is painted like the shirt of the club or country that he is playing for. As a llama, he can spit his saliva. He also is used to carry people and other stuff, either pulling a cart or being ride. He looked like a Llama until the August 2016 video Arsenal 3-4 Liverpool, where his head was changed ot that of Adam Lallana's. The reason of him being a llama is a pun on his truly name Adam Lallana, which sounds as Adam The Llama. Career His first appearence was in his debut for Leavethepool in the Premier League 2014/15, where Brendan said he would be in the place of Suarez (who went to Bancelona). Some Leavethepool players liked it but others were shocked. He was spotted in the crowds of the August 2014 video about Man Sheiky and Liverhamptonpool with fellow new signing Not-So-Super-Mario Balotelli. In October 2014's Thirsty Games video he carried Sider Magnerslet and Imred Can into Brendanfield (now Jurganfield) in a cart. In one match against Manchesthair United, Phace Jones broke him in two and he was replaced by Stevie Wellard. He also scored for Leavethepool the victory goal against Notrich in the Premier League Wacky Races 23, although he accidentaly threw Alex Neil into Klopp and made Klopp lose his glasses and hit something with the Helikloppter. He was ridden by Yougurn Klopp in the opening titles of the Madman Sakho workout DVD video, from April 2016. For the Engbland Euro 2016 series he was ridden by Vladimir Putin in the Rusputin 1-1 Engbland video. He did not have a starring role in the series. In Livin' For The Prem, a 2016/17 Premier League preview song from August 2016, he was seen being ridden by Alberto Smalleno in the chorus. He was re-designed, given a human head, for the Arsene 3-4 Liverpool video a few days later. He also appeared in the first match of Chelsea vs Liverpool for the Premier League 2016/17, where Bernieslaven Ivanitch stepped in his hand. Interactions Not So Super Mario Balotelli .]] Adam and Mario can be spotted in the crowd in a match against Man Sheky (both of them were playing for Leavethepool at the time) for the Premier League 2014/15. While Leavethepool was losing 3-1, the llama was trying to discover what was under Mario's big hat. For every time that Adam discovered whar was under the hat, he got really unpleasant surprises, like a rocket that exploded on them or a Man Sheiky shirt. Adam The Llama also assists Mario's goal against Tottenham. Both of them also punch and knock out Alan Buttew in the FA Cup 2015 Rap Battle. Gallery Leavethepool2015.png|With Leavethepool team in 2015. Leavethepoolbow.png Liverpoolsquad.png|With Leavethepool team in 2016. Llama.png|His old design. Lallana.png|His new design. Trivia * He doesn't speak, he just emits some weird sounds. * He often spits his saliva. * He is one of the actual Leavethepool players that come from Saintshampton, the others being Dejan Lovebench, Sadio The Mane, Calvin Clyne and Georginio Why?Naldum. * He appeared with a human form in Chelsea vs Liverpool 2-1! Friday Night video. That was the only time this happened. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Footballers Category:Leavethepool players Category:Engbland players Category:Premier League players Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Midfielders Category:Animals Category:Premier League Wacky Races Category:Leavethepool Category:Players on UOAFA Category:Premier League 2015/16 Category:Premier League 2014/15 Category:PLAYERS Category:Premier League 2016/17